Elite Strength
Elite Strength is a story about Commander Delta's past and his future. It is mainly about what happens to Commander Delta after the war. 'Early Years' Not much is known about Commander Delta when he was a kid. Even his real name is unknown. There are afew facts that were later found in a journal of his, called Elite Strength. It is revealed that his parents abandoned him when he was about 6 years old. He was able to go to school, but the parent issue seemed to pop-up a lot. He was always picked on many times because he was short. One day, as he was being bullied, an S.S.C member saved him. In the process of saving him, the S.S.C member was hurt pretty bad. Commander Delta nursed him back to helth and they became friends. 'Joining the S.S.C' The S.S.C member began to train Commander Delta and was amazed at how well he caught on. After his master moved away, Commander Delta became general of an S.S.C attack on Blue Point. The attack was quickly won, due to the fact that Commander Delta split all his troops into groups. They surrounded the THEM members they were looking for, and Commander Delta was raised to Commander. Commander Delta became much taller once he was raised in rank. As Commander, he was able to lead a mission to attack a small THEM out-post. During the mission, Commander Delta's troops found out that there were more THEM members there than they thought. Commander Delta was able to guid them to victory by being very sneaky and quiet. Members started calling him Commander Delta from then-on. 'The Elite Core' Commander Delta began to create his own elite forces group, it was called the Elite Core. He planned on keeping it secret from even the S.S.C leaders. However, he was caught and brought before Brett and Tim for a punishment. However, Brett and Tim liked the idea so much, they made Commander Delta the leader of all elite attacks. 'Lost in Battle' When all S.S.C bases were ambushed by THEM, Commander Delta and his small group didn't see it coming. They were ambushed and they lost three others as they tried to escape. They got into a huge fight near a small wooded area. Commander Delta tried to help the others, but he was told to save himself and get away. Commander Delta was able to escape with one other elite member named Rodrick. They tried to call for help, but their walky-talkies were damaged. As they tried to get to an S.S.C base, it became dark and rainy. They couldn't tell where they were going, and nearly lost eachother. Just when things seemed like they couldn't get worse, Commander Delta and Rodrick were kidnapped by some THEM members, who knocked them out and took them far away. Both Rodrick and Commander Delta were hurt, but even worse, they didn't know where they were. 'Fight to Survive' While Commander Delta and Rodrick tried to find a place to sleep, they were attacked by some young gang members who wanted money. (After a long fight) Commander Delta and Rodrick were able to fight off the gangsters and get away. Afew days later, Commander Delta began to know that they were getting closer to home. Just as they were afew miles from their village, they were attacked by some older gang members with deadly wepons. Rodrick was soon cornered with no way to escape. Commander Delta pointed out a small area that they could slip through to get out. But because only one person could fit at a time, Commander Delta insisted that Rodrick go first. Rodrick listened and made it back home. But Commander Delta was never seen again. It is unknown what happened to him. 'Legacy' Rodrick later became leader of the S.S.C during the Age of Heroes. He would often talk about Commander Delta's fighting skills. As they were on the run, Commander Delta wrote Elite Strength to talk about his life. The story is still kept in a secret S.S.C hideout.